1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fastener, and more particularly to a fastener with a resilient member for installing a radiator on a chip in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional fastener (5), by which a radiator (20) to lower the temperature of an operating chip (30) is installed on a main board (40), has a leg (50). A cone-shaped foot (51) of which a maximum diameter is larger that of the leg (50) is formed at a bottom end of the leg (50). A channel (52) is defined at a joint of the leg (50) and the foot (51). The channel (52) enables the foot (51) to be compressed, whereafter the foot (51) is narrow enough to be inserted through apertures (41) in the main board (40). A neck (53) is formed at a top end of the leg (50) and a head (54) is formed at a distal end of the neck (53). Two bow arms (55) are oppositely provided at two sides of the neck (53) and each has a fixed end adjacent the head (54) and a free end adjacent the leg (50).
The heat-radiator (20) has a plurality of first apertures (21) respectively aligned with a plurality of the second apertures (41) defined in the main board (40). When a user uses the fastener (5) to assemble the heat-radiator (20) on the main board (40), the foot (51) is compressed to pass through one of the first apertures (21) and the respective second aperture (41), and afterwards recovers to its original size whereby the fastener (5) is secured below/above the apertures (21, 41). At the same time, the bow arms (55) are compressed to push against a top surface of the heat-radiator (20). Thus, the heat-radiator (20) is fastened on the main board (40).
However, the fastening effect of the conventional fastener is not satisfactory because the bow arms (55) each have only a small contact area with the top surface of the heat-radiator (20) and the fastener (5) does not effectively fasten. Furthermore, a heat radiator fitted with a cooling fan may suffer from vibrations coming from the fan during operation.
Another fastener (1xe2x80x2) for overcoming the disadvantages in the above one is illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6. The fastener (1xe2x80x2) has a leg (10xe2x80x2). A cone-shaped foot (11xe2x80x2) of which a maximum diameter is larger than that of the leg (10xe2x80x2) is formed at a lower end of the leg (10xe2x80x2). A channel (12xe2x80x2) is transversally defined through a joint of the leg (10xe2x80x2) and the foot (11xe2x80x2). A head (13xe2x80x2) is formed at an upper end of the leg (10xe2x80x2). Two bow arms (14xe2x80x2) are oppositely formed at two sides of the leg (10xe2x80x2) each with a first end fixed on a bottom face of the head. A ring (15xe2x80x2) is formed on second ends of the bow arms (14xe2x80x2) with an opening (16xe2x80x2) for the leg (10xe2x80x2) to extend therethrough.
When the heat-radiator (20) is installed on the main board (40) by the fasteners (1xe2x80x2), the foot (11xe2x80x2) and the lower end of the leg (10xe2x80x2) are compressed to become small enough to pass through the apertures (21, 41), and then they recover to their original sizes whereby the fastener (1xe2x80x2) will not be unintentionally released from the apertures (21, 41). At the same time, the ring (15xe2x80x2) is pushed by the heat-radiator (20) towards the head (13xe2x80x2) to compress the bow arms (14xe2x80x2) whereby resiliency of the bow arms (14xe2x80x2) urges the ring (15xe2x80x2) back against a top surface of the heat-radiator (20), as well as pulling up the foot (1xe2x80x2) against the bottom face of the main board. Because a bottom face of the ring (15xe2x80x2) fully contacts the heat-radiator (20) and there is a large contact area, the heat-radiator (20) is tightly mounted on the main board (40) by the fastener (1) without any possibility of loosening. Furthermore, the large contact area can help to eliminate vibrations of a cooling fan installed on the main board (40) during operation.
However, the fastener (1xe2x80x2) generally made up of a plastic material will be softened under a high temperature caused by the chip (30) during operating, and the resiliency to fasten the heat-radiator (20) is weakened.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved fastener for a heat-radiator to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a fastener that has a resilient member provided thereon for installing a heat-radiator on a main board further securely.